


Summer’s day

by somethingiswrong



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, composer!weiss, implied whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingiswrong/pseuds/somethingiswrong
Summary: Time rotted away everything, and even Weiss couldn’t hide from it.





	Summer’s day

**Author's Note:**

> The piece that Weiss played was One Summer's Day.
> 
> I got this idea while I was on the plane so apologies for all the grammatical error. 
> 
> Lil explanation: Weiss lived alone and away from everyone around her.

It was yesterday’s nagging of her beloved sister for her to come back to the position of CEO at SDC did Weiss consider.

 

It had been officially 5 years since her announcement of break, and official step down from the tiresome job.

 

She wanted to change.

 

Change after her breakup with Ruby.

 

Change of something else, of something entirely new.

 

It was five years.

 

Five years of relationship.

 

Four and a half years waking up to crimson hair and scent of roses and sleepy kisses and big dopey smiles.

 

Three years and two months living under the same roof.

 

A year and eleven months of trying to balance work and love.

 

Eight months of distraction, of trailing wet and sloppy kisses down her back.

 

Seven months of nothing but dates and roses and flowers.

 

Two weeks of crying.

 

And less than a day of breaking up.

 

She finally announced the leave five years ago, after one year of their separation—that Ruby was now happy with someone else.

 

* * *

 

Weiss was no love sicken idiot, so of course, as charming as she ever was, she paid the couple a visit.

 

And it was in the gardens, in the same place that they both shared laughters and jokes, that she asked.

 

“Are you happy?”

 

Simple question, and meanings varied.

 

The girl just nodded.

 

“Yeah, she’s good to me.”

 

All Weiss did was stared.

 

“Good—“

 

And she nodded.

 

“That’s good—“

 

And nodded.

 

“That’s very good to know.”

 

And smiled.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

And it never did reached her eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, if you ever need anything, just tell me okay? I promised to be the best teammate ever.”

 

Another nod.

 

“I know.”

 

That was it for them, as Weiss slowly pulled away from their—from Ruby’s house—and stepped on the pedal.

 

* * *

 

Composer.

 

That was her idea of change.

 

And it was exactly why she woke up suddenly at 3 am, hot slicked sweat soaked through her sleeping gown, as the girl was pulled away from her slumber of roses.

 

She had to contact Klein.

 

* * *

 

“I take it you have vital matters to call me here at this time of the day?”

 

It was 4 am that Klein arrived at her doorstep.

 

Weiss glanced elsewhere, standing there, choosing her words.

 

“I have...I composed a song recently, and I want you to send it to someone.”

 

* * *

 

Footsteps echoed shortly through the empty hall.

 

The steps halted, with the grand piano now in their sights.

 

Klein noticed all but one thing.

 

The only rose in the tall pristine cup, up atop of the piano.

 

Weiss noted this of course.

 

“I’ve taken quite the pleasure of buying flowers, roses particularly.”

 

The man understood, hands folded neatly behind his back, as his mouth worked up the words.

 

“Their fragrances are one of nobility and charm.”

 

The girl nodded.

 

As Weiss settled down onto her seat, she broke the silence.

 

And started playing.

 

Her body gestures moved with the music, as if her entire soul depend on the piece to continue on.

 

To be able to live on and experience the newer changes.

 

* * *

 

The notes were soft.

 

Like the opening for them.

 

It was everything, and it was new.

 

It was everything for her, it was her every first.

 

And it felt like a fairytale.

 

Fairytales with happy endings.

 

She closed her eyes, fingers deftly glided, music soared through the room.

 

Weiss played with everything she had.

 

Everything that was left of them.

 

Of the anger and of the time they spent together.

 

Of the stupid jokes and corny puns and absolutely endearing compliments.

 

Of the days Weiss woke up to see her, just there in bed. Just laying next to each other, as the birds chirped outside. They just lie there, soaking the warmth of the sunrise, and kissed each other. And it was everything that she had ever wanted.

 

Of the neglect, of the failures and abuse in her house that she once forgotten.

 

Of the warm embrace and her husky voicewhispering to the girl’s ears, of sweet nothings.

 

But it wasn’t pain, it wasn’t grief that Klein heard.

 

It was just relief.

 

And Weiss remembered everything.

 

Yet she promised herself to forget them, but how could she?

 

* * *

 

The last note rang softly through the room, and Weiss made a request.

 

“Send this to Ruby Rose’s address, with the piece as an anonymous gift.”

 

Klein quirked his eyebrow.

 

“And what would the name of the piece be?”

 

A petal fell from the blackened rose.

 

Her fingers plucked it up, gently caressing, as if afraid.

 

Afraid that maybe it may broke under her hand.

 

And she closed her eyes.

 

“My rose, this rose, was once a healthy rose. One of the best rose in the whole city.”

 

“But like any other roses, it would soon die, and withered away into nothing, until you forget its existence.”

 

Then she glanced towards Klein, fingers still on the petal.

 

“And it was the gardener’s job to take care of it. To nurture it.”

 

She pressed a piano key.

 

“And then there is that time that the gardener has to sell the rose, let the world know its worth.”

 

As the first of sun rays kissed the porcelain of her features, she knew five years of pain was enough.

 

She knew that she cherished the time they had together.

 

And that...

 

It was finally time to move on.

 

So she spoke, her next words moved with the yellow and orange of the sun.

 

“It’s Summer’s Day.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Small test to break writers block,,, turns out to be smth that idek


End file.
